The Psychiatrist
by miss e malfoy
Summary: The great war left many wizards, witches and creatures devastated; one of them being Hermione Granger. When returning to Hogwarts, the teachers decide to employ a Psychiatrist for the students of Hogwarts who were affected. But was it such a good idea? and why is there people turning up dead and with organs missing? 8th year CANNIBALISM lemons later on Hannibal/Hermione
1. Author's Note

The Psychiatrist

The great war left many wizards, witches and creatures devastated; one of them being Hermione Granger. When returning to Hogwarts, the teachers decide to employ a Psychiatrist for the students of Hogwarts who were affected. But was it such a good idea? and why is there people turning up dead and with organs missing? Hannibal/Hermione

Hi guys, I know this story will be a little difference but I have a new found obbsession with the new TV series _Hannibal. _I promise to update as soon as possible to get this story started.

I do not own any of the charecters, just the plot.

Miss E Malfoy


	2. Chapter One The Train Ride

The Psychiatrist

Chapter One - The Train Ride

Hermione sat alone on the Hogwarts Express, she was hiding from a certain Harry Potter who hadn't left her alone at all for the past six and a bit months.

After the fall of Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world started to go back to normal. Hogwarts was rebuilt, shops restored and reopened and people returned to their homes.

however, not everything had been perfect. Ever since the death of Fred Weasley the Weasley Clan were distraught; Molly and Ginny Weasley cried daily; Bill, Charlie and Percy found it hard to visit home; Ron was always angry, well more than before and George was just cold, empty because he was missing a part of him.

Due to this Harry didn't stay at The Burrow, instead lived at Grimmald Place that had been left to him by his godfather. Hermione tried to find her parents and once she located them she discovered that they had sadly died in a car accident shortly after their arrival in Australia. Fair to say this devastated Hermione, the whole point in sending them away was to protect them.

Because of this Harry wanted Hermione to come and live with him until they returned to Hogwarts which to begin with she agreed. At first he only wanted to spend time with her, wanting to go with her to Diagon Alley and muggle London. Then he started to get more and more protective and possessive.

She notice when one day they were in Flourish & Blotts, Hermione's favourite shop, and Hermione was just browsing the books when she walked into someone. Hermione almost toppled to the floor when strong arms caught her. She looked up to see a well dressed older nice looking man who looked down at her with a expressionless face apart from in his eyes, which showed concern. Slowly he set her on her on her feet but kept a firm hold of her.

'T-t-thank you, and sorry for knocking into you'

Hermione said, the man only gave her a short nod. Hermione couldn't remove her eyes from his, they looked as though they held a lot of secrets and knowledge and had seen many, many things.

'I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are?'

'I already know who you are Miss. Granger, who wouldn't know who the brightest witch of this century. I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter, are you alright?'

Before Hermione could answer Dr. Lecter she heard someone calling her name.

'Hermione! Hermione!'

Hermione turned around to see Harry rushing towards them, eyes blazing.

'Hermione, what the hell is going on?!'

'oh, em, well I was looking at the books here and I was so absorbed I didn't realise there was someone else here. It wasn't until I realised I was falling that I had walked into Dr. Lecter here; Luckily he caught me.'

'Dr. Lecter?'

Harry asked.

'Oh, forgive me for being so rude. Harry this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter; Dr. Lecter this is Harry Potter however I assume you already know this.'

Hannibal nodded and extended his hand saying,

'Pleasure'

Harry reluctantly shook his hand and gave a curt nod.

Hannibal then turned to Hermione and gave her a small smirk,

'It was a pleasure meeting such beautiful intellectual woman Miss. Granger, I do hope to meet you again, if I have a chance.'

Hermione lightly blushed at his words which were coated in a gorgeous accent that she could not quite place, however she didn't realise that the whole time Harry was glaring at Dr. Lecter.

Hermione muttered a shy ans quiet 'thank you' and also wished to see Hannibal again, with that Dr. Lecter gave a last nod and walked off.

Once Harry knew he was out of ear shot he turned around and grabbed Hermione's arm.

'What the hell was that all about?!'

'What do you mean Harry, I told you what happened. Dr. Lecter was only being nice and helping me out.'

'Well it didn't seem like it! I don't want you speaking with him ever again Hermione!'

'Who do you think you are dictating who I can ans cannot speak to! You have no right!'

After that Hermione removed herself from Harry's grasp and stormed off. As soon as she was outside she apparated straight home and stayed in her room the rest of the night.

After that Hermione avoided Harry at all costs, only really seeing him at meal times or in the passing.

* * *

That had been three weeks ago, and Hermione was still hiding and avoiding Harry. She just hoped he didn't come looking for her this far back on the train.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts on Harry when she heard the sound of the compartment door opening. Hermione looked up to see the mysterious but handsome man who had plagued her dreams...


	3. Chapter Two Arrival

The Psychiatrist

Chapter Two - Arrival

'Ah, so we meet again Miss. Granger.'

'Dr. Lecter, what are you doing here?'

Looking at him in shock she couldn't figure out a reason for him to be on the train other than to teach.

'Why I'm travelling to Hogwarts of course, you see your professors think they should employ a psychiatrist for students still suffering from the traumas of the war.'

Hermione only nodded at him thinking over his words.

'Miss. Granger, would you mind if I sat in here with you? You seem to be the only one who can offer a proper conversation.'

Hannibal said with a slight smirk.

'Of course! I see no problem with that.'

Dr. Lecter walked into the compartment and sat on the seat across from Hermione and crossed his legs and clasped his hands over his knee.

'So Miss. Granger, tell me will I be having any visits from you?'

'Please Dr. Lecter, call me Hermione seen as you aren't going to be a professor.'

Hannibal nodded and gave a genuine smile and said;

'Very well Hermione but only if you call me Hannibal. Now you have been rather rude by not answering my question?'

Hermione looked down embarrassed, her cheeks tingeing red.

'Sorry, and well emm... it depends.'

'Depends on what exactly Hermione?'

'If you class nightmares and hallucinations as a trauma?'

'Hermione, I though you were the smartest witch of this age? I would think you would know that is a trauma of war?!'

'I suppose I just didn't want to admit it to myself.'

She said this whilst looking down, ashamed. Hannibal felt a pull on his cold heart, he was confused about why he suddenly felt something for a girl he hardly knew.

'You have nothing to be ashamed off Hermione, you helped save the wizarding world you are allowed to be in this type of situation and I am here to help you, and be your friend.'

Hermione only smiled at Hannibal in return, feeling an odd sort of comfort from his words and then said;

'Excuse me if I am being rude Hannibal but would it be all right if we kept this until we get to Hogwarts and I make an appointment with you and we can have a proper discussion.'

'Of course Hermione, I will not push you.'

Hannibal said this with a smile on his face he was still very confused why he felt he should be so lenient with this girl, no woman. It was very clear that the war had made this young woman grow up very fast and probably didn't have time to experience the life of a teenager. Hannibal was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione asking him a question;

'I hope you do not mind me asking Hannibal but what country are you originally from?'

Hannibal chuckled at her question and then answered her;

'Ah Hermione I thought you would have been able to tell, but I am from Lithuania. Now, may I ask where you are from?'

Hermione blushed at his teasing but still answered his;

'I'm not from anywhere special just Surrey, England however I do with I was from somewhere more exotic.'

'Ah I see, and are you're parents living in Surrey at the moment or are they living else where?'

Hermione's face fell and she looked down at the floor thinking about if she should tell him just now. She sat back up and looked Hannibal in the eye ans said;

'M-my parents are dead. I sent then to Australia to protect the from the war and I erased all of their memories of me and when I went to retrieve them I discovered that shortly after they moved they were killed in a car accident.'

Hermione had tears in her eyes by this point and Hannibal felt for her and believed that he could tell her about his own parents and _her_. He had to swallow the lump in his throat and said;

'You aren't alone. my parents were killed also.'

He would wait until a later date until he told her what happened to them.

They fell into an awkward silence until Hannibal checked his watch and realised they would be arriving in Hogsmead within the next five minutes, he said to Hermione;

'We will be arriving very soon, I must leave you now and get ready to help the teachers patrol the platform. I will see shortly Hermione and I wish for you to confined in me when you need to.'

With that Hannibal nodded at Hermione and left her to get changed for the new school year.

Once she had her uniform on she went in to her bag to find her Head Girl badge, something she was grateful for as she could hide from Harry even more.

She felt the train start to slow down and knew they were pulling into the station. She grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder and took and deep breath to prepare herself for the usual hassle and bustle that normally occurred when getting off the train. Her last thought before exiting the compartment was 'Its going to be a long year.'


End file.
